The Not So New Girl
by LifeOfRoses
Summary: When Gabriella Montez moves back to albuquerque, alot of things are changed; She grew up and wasn't the ugly duck anymore.. Then she gets 'help' from God and things get confusing..Trailer inside,,First FanFic!
1. Trailer

**Hello Everyone!! I'm Rose and I'm new with fanfiction and stuff,, I read alot of stories though...I just wanna say that I hope you're gonna like my story..And thanks for reading it anyway.!!! **

**ps: I'm dutch..So,, Sorry for spelling mistakes and things like that!!! Enjoy!!**

**When you're the new girl..**

"_Gabriella..uhm...Montez..right?"_

"_Yeah,.. That's me"_

**Okay, Maybe not so new girl..**

"_Mija..This is your hometown..It can't be that bad..."_

"_Seriously!! You have no idea.."_

**And**** when your old Crush,, Who used to be your biggest bully,**

"_Oohh..TroyBoy alert!!!"_

"_What..??"_

**Is now 'grown up', a player and last but not least HOTT!!!**

"_I warn you Gabby,, Don't w__aste your time on him.. He's a player without a heart..."_

"_Ooohh..I already knew that.."_

**To make it worse,, he thinks it's funny to make your world spin..**

"_Brie.." he leaned over and whispered "You wanna go upstairs..."_

"_O my god.."_

**And to top it all off, The stories about the angel and devil on your shoulder come true..**

"_Hi..I'm Helena!"_

"_Who are you..?!"_

"_The angel and devil that are supposed to sit on your shoulders!"_

"_You're kidding!!"_

**Yeah, Then things get pretty confusing****..**

"_Where did my life go wrong?"_

"_Y'know Els,,It's actually your own fault..'Cause if __you pushed you mom in to home schooling, then you wouldn't be going to East High which means you never got in the same class as Troy Bolton,, and yeah he is your neighbour,, but if you went along with chosing a new house you could've said no to this one and he wouldn't be your neighbour,, then you wouldn't be praying for help and I wouldn't be send to you,, which means I wouldn't have annoyed the shit out of you..so ya see,, It's your fa—"_

"_STOP,, You're confusing me.."_

**A story about Friendship**

"_GABS,,You're.."_

"_Overreacting..I KNOW!!"_

"_Stop finishing my sentences.."_

**Love**

"_I love you..."_

"_Please..Don't lie to me.."_

**Strength**

"_Els..You're gonna make it through,, Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, me...we'll al help you.."_

"_Yeah, But I need him.. He's the only one that knows..."_

**But Most of all about who you are**

"_Lena,, What am I supposed to do without you!! You can't leave!!!"_

"_Sweetie,, Listen to your heart and you'll know.."_

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**_

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**_

_**Selena Gomez as Helena**_

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**_

_**Corbin Blue as Chad Danforth**_

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**_

_**And More....**_


	2. Going Back

**Hi!! I hope you enjoy, At the beginning of every chapter I'll put a quote 'cause I think it's fun xD!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hsm..**

**Have Fun!!!**

* * *

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you..._

_- Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan  
_

* * *

My Ipod was on full blast as I look back to see the lights of New York disappearing and I probably won't see them for awhile. Believe me that sucked. The fact I had to leave sucked, the fact I had to leave my rabbits grave behind sucked, that I had to leave my friends behind sucked, that I had to leave my only true home behind sucked and to make it even better the tension in the car sucked 'cause I had a fight with my mom before we left.. everything just sucked! Although that's not really a suprise 'cause my whole life sucked. Like I am 17 and never had a real kiss, yeah just laugh if you want to, I would do exactly the same.

My mom always said that when I was a baby she already knew I would be beautiful, yeah..pssj..beautiful.. In preschool I was the outsider; way to smart, read alot of books, had weird glasses, gross hair and wore weird clothes. I was always the victim of bullying, the 'populair' boy always called me '4 eyes' and everybody else, ofcourse, followed. I was friends with this chad boy but then he became friends with the popular boy 'cause of basketball, stupid sport. Okay maybe not that stupid 'cause I play it myself but that doesn't really matter. I always thought that he was a big jerk with no heart, but one day I fell down the stairs...

_Flashback_

_I walked down the hallway to the stairs to go to the playground again, we had break so we had to play outside. I just went to the loo because I had to cry, they where bullying me again. It just didn't stop. My mom didn't know. She was probably to busy with herself, as usual. Since my dad left she acted weird._

_Because of the dreaming I didn't see the skipping-rope that they tight so I would trip down the stairs, what, unfortunatly, worked. I made like 3 salto's and kept tripping down the stairs and I landed on my ankle and it hurt. The people who did this to me laughed and ran away._

_I cried again, and kept talking to myself 'bout how mean they are. Untill I heard a sound._

"_Hello..?" I was kinda scared y'know.. Who'll laugh at me now."You alright..?" I was shocked, standing infront of me was Troy Bolton, my biggest bully and a guy with no heart, atleast I thought. _

"_Uhm..I-I guess.." He smiled and offerd his hand to me. "Here..I'll help you" I hesitantly grabbed his hand to stand up and when I let go I fell again__but he catched me. "Oow, my ankle hurts.." I had a pained face and he sort of carried me to the nurses room and brought me in. "Good Luck with the nurse Gabriella.." He gave me a smile and my heart jumped and I blushed, he actually called me Gabriella._

_End Flashback_

I think I was in 'love' with him. You know the kinda love you feel when you're a 3rd grader. It went sort of alright for a week but then the war was on again, only the crush stayed.

When it was just summer, the end of 3rd grade my mom snapped. She suddenly was packing all our stuff and said we were moving to Seattle. I was looking at her like she was crazt back then but she pushed to pack my stuff. When we were in Seattle our stuff wasn't even unpacked or we were moving again. Finally we ended up in New York at the start of my freshman year, The city I call my home town. I was afraid we would be moving again but this time we stayed 'till now.

My freshman was like the same as my preschool, I was smart and still had my glasses and got bullied 'till no end. What certainly did not help was the fact that I got braces. It weren't the ones that would cover your whole face but I still got bullied with even though a girl who bullied me had braces herself.

When it was summer the after freshman year, my mom was threatning with moving, again, and this finally felt as home I would always go to Central Park and read one of my favourite books like _the Notebook_ or _Dear John_ or the _Secret Garden_. And that was the moment I snapped. I got mad and yelled at her that she had to grow up and that we cannot move everytime she feels like it. I also smashed some glasses and I told her to suck it up and that dad not only left her but also me, after that I ran to my room and didn't even cry. I was so proud of myself. I finally stood up to someone who thought she could ruin my life.

That's another thing 'bout my mom, she's been very unstable these years she cried alot and in the beginning she almost got a depression, then she stopped when we lived in florida I guess, then she could be the most sweet mom you've ever seen, but she saw a picture of dad or got to much alchohol and, like the snip of you fingers, she would be the bitch of the century. She always got weird friends like that over-date flower-power types. And when she talked to them she always got an Idea 'bout what she wanted to do. Or it was moving to this special place, or learning something weird like making special earth tatoos.. Yeah, I don't understand it either. But it was all to get away from the things you were supposed to called 'home'. I don't know why she didn't wanna be home or that 'home'hurt her. But it sure as hell does hurt me. And after that fight I was seriously sick of it.

So in that summer I changed, I got a whole new atitude started wearing 21st century clothes that weren't covering my whole body. When I went to school they were shocked. I heard all these whispers as I walked down the hallway.

"_So, she's wearing normal clothes.."_

"_Is she finally gonna act like a normal teenaged girl..?"_

It was pretty weird to hear people say that, was I still the outsider who acted to grown up and know-it-all. Probably, so I also cared less for school and found out that it didn't mind if learned or not. I still got good grades, and that's why I got bullied again. Because of the fact was way smarter. The just needed as reason to bully me.

When the year ended again I was just sick of the bullying. It became less though 'cause I talked back, but I didn't dare to face all of them. During the summer my mom was in a good mood and I got spoiled like no tomorrow. I finally 'grew up' let's just say I got womanly features, so I needed a new wardobe. We went shopping for a whole day. I also got my hair cut and got bangs, I went more rock-style clothes and they showed even more of my body, My obsession became shoes especially heels, they make me taller, I'm not that tall. I also got my rabbit, cupcake. I told her kinda everything.

When school started again everybody was suprised how I looked with my black nails, high heels and a cute outfit, that by the way, showed of my curves. Ooh, that was one of the most fun moments in my life, seeing their faces. But I also became (I quote) 'Something hot I'd do everyday' to dislike of the other girls, that's why I still got 'bullied' more like mean comments. There also came new kids that year, and we became friends. They understood what it was like to move all the time. My rabbit also died that year, I didn't eat for a week, I know sad right.

When junior year was over. I finally had good friends and became quite a party girl. At one moment I came home from a date with one of my friends Jesse and I saw things packed up, what ment she wasn't joking when she was threathing with buying a house somewhere and she went all luca again and said I had to pack my stuff, when I came in my room my furniture was already in pieces and I only had to pack my clothes. I almost cried, but I didn't cry since that moment I told my mom to grow up, so I wasn't planning on doing it now. When we left the next day I heard where we we're going and we had a bitch fight.

_Flashback_

_Looking around me I see the movers fill the truck my moms gonna drive in. She brought her car there already instead the 'garage'..And she didn't even tell me where we were going.. "Where are we going anyway.."I spoke through my teeth to keep myself from screaming. She saw that and sighed but then looked very happy. "We're going back to Albuquerque!!" WHAT..No Way!!! I'm so NOT going back there!! "WHAT..MOM! I don't wanna go back there!" she sighed and looked angry. "Stop shouting to me Gabriella Kate!! You have nothing to say 'bout this!" I looked shocked does she only think about herself?! This is also my life not only hers! I'm the one who should be able to grow up like a normal teenager!! "WHY DO YOU ONLY THINK 'BOUT YOURSELF!! 'Course I have something to say 'bout this!! THIS IS THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE I COULD CALL HOME!! BUT YOU NEVER WANTED A HOME SINCE DAD GOT SICK OF YOU AND DUMPED YOU!! AND YOU LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE HOUSE ALL THE TIME!! AND WHEN EVERYTHING BECOMES TO MUCH HOME YOU LEAVE!! No suprise dad left you.." _

_And then I heard a slap and my head swung to the right. My cheek hurt like hell.. My mom just slapped me, My own Mother, My own blood just slapped me. Now every bit of trust in my mom disappeard. I looked at her and killed her with my eyes and she looked away as fast a she could._

_I stepped in the truck 'cause it was fully packed. My mom stepped in and she started driving. It was very akward. When we came at a trafficlight and she wanted to put her hand on my leg but I shook her hand off. "Don't touch me, You might slap me again.." she looked angry but shook it off and ignored me. Since that moment we didn't talk._

_End Flashback_

As you can see my life isn't stable at all, people come and go. The friends never stay or I leave them behind. And my mom isn't really someone you can rely on. You see the only real thing that's been stable in my life is dancing.

I've done it since I was four and went on ballet. When I got older I took more classes and sorts of dancing and I'm doing it still.

Suddenly my mom waved her hand in front of my face, she wanted my attention. I sighed and turned my Ipod off. "What do you want?" She sighed, Okay that may have sounded bitchy but she dragged me away from the place that finally became home. And she slapped me.

"We're here.." I looked around. Our first stop. I stepped out of the car and looked to the motel. It looked like a deserted hospital. It was a sort of square building, It was along a highway and there was no house near as far as I could see. We didn't walk inside we slept in the car, one stayed awake while the other one was asleep.

The next morning we started driving agian and like that we drove to Albuquerque. No conversations, and no making up just complete silence, except the blasting music in my ears.

* * *

It was now Like a week and a half later 'cause my mom just objected to drive fast. And she only woke up at nine or later and we stopped at six and made alot of stops.

Albuquerque was exactly the same as I rememberd, the big houses and alot of white kids, I don't have anything to white people, I just wasn't really used to that anymore, I mean NYC was a a city with alot of nationalities.

As we drove I saw the candyshop of Mr. Baker, and the bakery next to it. It was the neighbourhood where I had the most painfull years in my life. The years where you're little and don't understand why people don't like you. In this movie they were talking about how simple kindergarten was, well believe me.. it isn't.

When I looked to my side and saw the park, I sighed. There it was the tree where my father carved 'Lala&Dad 4ever' I was 5 that day and he just found out 'bout the bullying. I told him not to say anything 'bout it 'cause i didn't wanna be the girl with the over-protective dad...

An other day he learned me how to play basketball, he had always played it in high school and college but he found the sciences of the earth more interesting than earning money. Must to the dismay of my mother.

They had been high school sweethearts and married straight out of high school. Probably that's where it al went wrong for my mom, She wasn't ready for that yet and let my father believe she was, and in the end she started blaming my father for marrying her this early and getting her pregnant at 21.

I woke up from my thought when the 'car', more like ugly truck, stopped. I stepped out without a word and looked around. It was the most adorable house I'd ever seen. It was a 2-story house with at one side a balcony covered with a climbing rose. There was a tree infront of the balcony, good way to sneak in and sneak out. It wasn't a brick house and it had a thatched roof. It had red window-frames and a beautiful gate infront of the garage. As much as I hated to admit it she did have a good taste. I was just wondering, How could a beautiful house like this, in the middle of all those brick houses, be build here.

When I looked to my right I saw an empty house, with a 'For sale' sign infront of it. And to my left there was a very big house with a big garage and it looked abandoned. Then I figured they must be on vacation.

"So.. Do you like it..??". I hesitated, I could make her happy and be honest but she had that 'I told you so' face, so that option kinda flew out of the door. "It will do.. Who are our neighbours?". I think she knew and when she smiled as if she won the lottery I knew for sure. "The Bolton's.. You know Lucie Bolton.. She used to be my best friend..". WHAT!! Bolton as in Troy Bolton as in biggest jerk ever, that I had a crush on to make it even worse. But Used to be is a bit weird. Why does she want to life here, when she has a fight with her 'bff'. "Geez thanks mom for counting on the fact he started the bullying..". I shot her a glare full of daggers and opened the back of the truck to take out our stuff.

I used the argument 'bout my bullying alot 'cause she had nothing to say to that.

We were now building up our Furniture and making it comfortable in the house and packed out our stuff. I went to my room I found out I got the biggest one with the balcony. Probably ot say sorry to me or something. The room had the colours of deep purple with nice red and white accents, mostly roses, to make it lighter. It was a white carpet and the pattern on the wall-covering was from a sort of cotton. It was beautiful. You could see trough the whole house a women with style lived here. I opened the doors to my closet and It appeared to be a tiny in-walk closet. Anyway enough space for my clothes and started hanging them. Putting my shoes away and then putting my furniture together when I was done I looked around the room and noticed another door. I appeared to have an own bathroom in the same style as my room and closet.

As I walked downstairs I saw my mom being busy with hanging up the last pictures alot of pictures of only her and some friends I've never heard of. And I looked at my watch. It was at around 9 o'clock I was beat. I looked at my mom and walked in the kitchen and saw she packed out our sandwiches we smeared this morning and ate them before I headed to bed, in my new room and new world.

When I was in bed I looked at the ceiling, wondering how school will be like. It was a little over a month untill school started, and I knew I was gonna do alot of reading before school started.

I turned around looked outside on last time before I fell to sleep.

**

* * *

**

H

**ii everyone!! Thanks for reading my first chapter!!! Soo...Did ya like it??? :D I hope you did.. The clothes she wears on the start of Junior year, the way her new house looks and the way her bedroom looks are in my profile (only with the bedroom you have to imagine that it's darker purple has white furniture and red accents in her room, like the flowers on her bedframe are red roses.) I hope you review!!!**

**Xx Rose 3 peace out xD**


End file.
